Une saint-valentin romantique
by MadMeary
Summary: La fête foraine de la Saint-Valentin avait posé ses valises comme chaque année à la Nouvelle-Orléans, en l'honneur de la fête des amoureux.


C'est presque une tradition pour moi de poster une histoire ce jour-là. Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin et vous dis à bientôt.

Ici ils sont humains, et ces deux-là méritent plus d'amour.

* * *

Une Saint-Valentin romantique

La fête foraine de la Saint-Valentin avait posé ses valises comme chaque année à la Nouvelle-Orléans, en l'honneur de la fête des amoureux. C'était la première fois qu'Aurora de Martel s'y rendait avec son petit-ami Lucien Castle, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et demi. L'année précédente elle avait dû rester au lit à cause d'un vilain rhume, et l'année d'avant, Tristan avait refusé qu'elle sorte de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, son frère était trop protecteur. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Lucien, même quand elle avait rappelé que son amoureux avait toujours été très gentil et respectueux envers elle. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, ils n'auraient jamais fait l'amour, mais ça Tristan n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, s'il apprenait que sa petite sœur adorée n'était plus une petit fille Lucien n'avait plus qu'à changer de pays.

Cette année, elle devait sa permission à sa meilleure amie Rebekah Mikaelson qui était également la nouvelle petite amie de son frère. Tristan, en bon gentleman qu'il était, passait donc la journée avec sa chère et tendre, ce qui laissait le champ libre à la cadette des de Martel. Elle devrait remercier la blonde de lui permettre sans le savoir d'être avec son petit-ami. Lucien et elle ne se voyaient pas souvent, elle étudiait au conservatoire et lui gérait les entreprises qu'il avait hérité de son défunt père.

Elle terminait de se maquiller lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Elle posa son tube de rouge à lèvre, se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de sa chambre, attrapa son sac à main, et descendit les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte, qu'elle franchit, et sauta dans les bras de celui qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il après l'avoir tendrement embrassée

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-elle en prolongeant le baiser

Elle dû se reculer pour reprendre son souffle, et il en profita pour l'examiner. Elle portait des converses basses et blanches, un jean bleu très clair déchiré aux genoux, sur la partie supérieure elle avait un haut dénudé aux épaules en soie blanc. Ses ongles étaient recouverts d'un verni bleu clair, et à son annulaire gauche elle avait une bague en argent avec le symbole de l'infini qu'il lui avait offert deux ans auparavant pour les 20 ans de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir.

Aurora ne s'était jamais trouvée jolie, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce garçon, de deux ans plus vieux qu'elle, pouvait être attiré par elle. Elle rougit, et murmura un faible merci.

Il lui prit la main, et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de se mettre à marcher. Le carnaval n'était pas très loin, ils y allaient donc à pied. La foule était dense, et Lucien resserra son emprise sur la main de sa compagne, ne voulant pas la perdre, et aussi indiquer aux regards masculins un peu trop insistant qu'elle n'était pas libre. La petite rousse adorait le voir être jaloux, tant que cela n'était pas maladif, cela lui prouvait qu'il tenait à elle et à elle seule. Il faut dire qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui, si une fille flirtait un peu trop avec son amoureux, elle l'a remettait vite à sa place, une vraie lionne comme la surnommait Kol, son meilleur ami garçon. Il pouvait parler lui qui faisait peur à tous les hommes qui tournaient autour de Davina.

La fin d'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entre jeux, arrêts pour manger quelque chose, en général une gaufre, une barba-papa ou une pomme d'amour, Lucien avait un faible pour les desserts.

La nuit tombait petit à petit et le couple d'amoureux allait bientôt rentrer, ils croisèrent Kol et sa chérie, en train de se disputer, mais au sourire amusé qu'affichait le garçon, ils ne doutèrent pas qu'il avait volontairement contrarié sa bien-aimée afin d'avoir une excuse pour des réconciliations torrides.

\- Cela a fonctionné on dirait, nota-t-elle en les voyant s'en aller en s'embrassant langoureusement

-Kol parvient toujours à ses fins, rappela-t-il

\- Lucien que cela ne te donne pas des idées, si tu m'énerves je te plante ici et je m'en vais,

\- Mon amour tu me connais, loin de moi cette idée,

\- Justement je te connais, et tous les prétextes sont bons pour m'embrasser,

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre, la taquina-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur son nez

Elle rit, elle était heureuse avec lui, il la comprenait et il l'aimait telle qu'elle était, elle n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant, surtout pas lorsque son père était encore en vie. Monsieur de Martel avait toujours état froid avec ses enfants, et après sa mort, Tristan était devenu encore plus protecteur, autant dire que les hommes n'osaient pas l'aborder. Lucien en avait eu le courage, et l'aîné des de Martel avait fini par céder. A présent, il tolérait le fils Castle comme amoureux de sa sœur.

Ils avaient repris leur marche lorsqu'il s'arrêta brutalement devant un stade de tir à la carabine. Elle le fixa étonnée.

\- La tradition veut que le prince gagne une peluche à sa princesse, expliqua-t-il

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu démodé, dit-elle en roulant des yeux

\- Absolument pas c'est romantique, et puisque je t'aime très fort, je vais remporter le premier prix, annonça-t-il

Elle ne répondit rien, sûre et certaine qu'il n'y arriverait pas, et qu'il râlerait probablement après contre les carabines truquées. Contre toute attente, il explosa tous les ballons en un seul essai, et le forain lui même n'en revenait pas. Il le félicita, une fois remis de sa surprise, et lui tendit l'énorme ours en peluche qu'il venait de gagner. Il le remercia, prix la peluche et la donna à Aurora qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était terriblement gênée de l'attention qu'ils attiraient, et en même temps, elle était flattée, ravie, et aux anges qu'il ait fait cela pour elle. L'ours était adorable, et elle n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi gros.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir,

Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire, et ses yeux brillaient encore plus intensément que les étoiles dans le ciel.

-Allez viens princesse, il faut que je te ramène, soupira-t-il à contrecoeur

\- Tristan ne rentre pas ce soir, il est en week-end avec Rebekah, ils ne reviennent que demain en fin de journée, alors si je venais chez toi et qu'on éliminait les calories que tu m'as fait prendre aujourd'hui, proposa-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle »

On ne tarda pas à voir disparaître les deux amoureux, et l'énorme ours en peluche qu'il reprit pour le porter jusqu'à son appartement, par galanterie. Aurora décida de retourner chaque année à la fête foraine de la Saint-Valentin, parce que c'était là qu'elle avait su qu'elle aimerait Lucien pour toute la vie.


End file.
